


Unconditional loyalty

by JohnnyBoy657



Category: Akira (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:55:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23235820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohnnyBoy657/pseuds/JohnnyBoy657
Relationships: Kaori/Shima Tetsuo
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

Every since Akira blew away almost all of Neo Tokyo it’s been quite easy getting followers for our empire. I had it easy with these powers of mine. People will think twice before messing with me. I had asked one of those idiots to find me women for some fun, I told him to look for 5 but he gave me 3. At that moment it didn’t matter I felt great I got my fill and with no fuss... well almost none this one girl had barely made contact with me during the whole session it was odd because she should have been just as whacked out of her mind like the other two since I gave them the pills. The other two died unsurprisingly but she didn’t, I weirdly enough wasn’t angry just curious to her blatant disregard of me telling her to take the pill. “Why didn’t you take your pill?”, she was still covering her naked body to save what was felt of her dignity. “I thought I could give it to my father his very sick.” I though to myself for a moment, “What’s your name?”, “Kaori, I’m Kaori.” I don't know why but I didn’t want her to leave. “Kaori huh? Well I’m Tetsuo I guess you can stay here and take care of Akira. Understood?” I for some reason felt pity. “Y-yes Master Tetsuo.” I later brought her some clothes and told her where Akira was. I’d watch them play in the rubble of the lake in front of the throne she’d just smile and help Akira keep himself occupied and out of trouble. But, I almost yearned for that smile. “Kaori.” I called, “Yes master Tetsuo?”, “Bring Akira inside and help me with my medication.” I made my way to the roof and sat on the chair with the pile of drugs to help me with my horrible migraines. She soon slowly walked up to the roof and towards me. She injected the drugs into my arm ever so gently. If I didn’t think I felt it. “What was life like for you before the explosion?” She asked. I didn’t say anything for a moment, “Miserable, I took shit from many people and lived I shit life before all this.” I hated recalling what I was before this. Weak. Useless. An outcast. “So you had a hard time, huh, what is it like now?” What is it like now? Well, I have power I have followers I’m celebrated....but I still feel somewhat empty. “I feel better but empty, what would you know about it.” I hissed. I felt bad for saying it the way I did but I was angry and I didn’t know why. I got up from the table. “Kaori.” I softy spoke. Turned and smiled “I’m going out.” And I teleported leaving her with what I would presume to be surprise. I couldn't face her so I went off to think. I guess I need to admit it...I love her.


	2. Chapter 2

Tetsuo later returned with a splitting headache, “These damn pills never get me by” he grunted. He walked up to the table of drugs and placed a handful in his mouth. “These fucking headaches are going to be the death of me.” He made is way to his make shift room of pillows and comforters. “Kaori... Kaori.” He was moaning her name from the pain. “Master Tetsuo? You called for me?” She could see he was in some pain by the way he was sprawled across his bed. He couldn’t speak from how much pain he was enduring. Kaori got on the pillows and laid Tetsuo’s head on her lap and softly caressed his hair. Tetsuo soon calmed down and fell asleep.   
  


Later in the night he woke up with Kaori’s hand on his head he slowly moved off her. She fell asleep leaning next to a pillar. He placed her down properly and covered her with a blanket. “I might as well see what Akira is doing.” He got to the roof and found him levitating rocks and rubble into a swirling shape. Nothing unusual for the boy. “Make sure you don’t hurt yourself kid.” Akira still looking at the pattern as silent as usual. Tetsuo took more of his pills and went back downstairs making sure to tell the guards to send Akira to bed. They reluctantly agreed not wanting to be killed by Tetsuo on the spot if disobeyed. He walked back to Kaori placing her head on his lap. “Tomorrow’s a new day we can stay together just like this.” He whispered knowing she couldn’t hear him. 


	3. Chapter 3

Kaori woke up in the makeshift bed wonder where Tetsuo was. It was the best sleep she’s gotten since the explosion. Tetsuo soon walked in “Your awake..” Kaori scooted her way off the bed. “Yes thank you for letting me sleep here.” Tetsuo could fully look her in the eyes. “Akira’s waiting for you outside.” Kaori had almost forgot so she walk out to take care of him. Tetsuo had a lot on his mind from the spy infiltrating his empire to his idiot followers making a ruckus with that blind old bat and her monks. “I feel a headache coming on.” He spent the day training his telekinetic army alway a handful survived the powerful drug that could split your mind in a matter of seconds. As the day fell Tetsuo made his way inside and saw Kaori putting Akira to bed. It almost felt like they were a family. Kaori noticed Tetsuo as he watched, it was somewhat startling. Tetsuo didn’t say anything, he just held out his hand. She was reluctant but it’s not like she had much of a choice. She then took his hand. Tetsuo walked with her back to the room. Kaori got on his bed while Tetsuo laid on her lap. It was soothing and felt more intimate. “Kaori will you stay with me.” Kaori softly continued to stroke his hair. “Don’t worry I’ll be right here.” Tetsuo slowly got up and pinned her to the bed. He stared into her eyes she clearly looked scared. He got off of her. “Go to bed...” he said coldly. He walked out and left her alone. Tetsuo walked out with his heart beating rapidly. “She must hate me now, your such a fucking idiot” he thought. He spent his night on the roof. 


	4. Chapter 4

Tetsuo thought to himself, “You know if only things were different maybe I would have been more open. If only this city wasn’t blown to shit, if only I didn’t have this power, if only I wasn’t an orphan, If only I wasn’t weak.” Just maybe I could be or mean something in her life. Though in her perspective I must be some crazed lunatic who was given god like powers. It almost sounds funny. Tetsuo’s head started to ache. “Fuck these headaches they just wont leave me be.” He grumbled. Tetsuo stared to walk through the halls of the unfinished Olympic Stadium leaning on the wall to keep him from collapsing.

  
One of his guards soon crossed paths with him. “SIR!” The soldier yelled as he bowed. “Woulda quit the yelling my heads gonna explode.” Tetsuo snarled. The soldier quickly composed himself, “Yes sir, sorry Master Tetsuo. Though do you need anything you seem to be far from your quarters.” Tetsuo replied, “This is my building I walk where I please.” The soldier bowed his head as an apology. “Though there is something I want you to do for me. Get me Kaori and have her meet me at the rooftop of my room. Understood?” The soldier bowed and said, “Of course Master Tetsuo.” An ran to find her. “I need her to administer my medicine before I really die from this headache.” Tetsuo said to himself. He teleported to the table of drugs waiting for him. Soon Kaori was seen coming up the latter to the roof. “You asked for me Master Tetsuo?” Her voice was so soft though with a hint of fear. “Yes, I need my medicine again for these damed headaches.” Tetsuo explained. “Of course.” She replied.

She again injected the needle into his arm. “I apologize for what I’ve done to you Kaori..” Tetsuo just keep lookin forward. “I-Its fine, you haven’t really done that much..” Tetsuo thought to himself. “Ha, ‘You haven’t done that much’ whats that supposed to mean I’ve done plenty.” Tetsuo started getting angry. “What do you mean I haven't done much.” Kaori soon began to regret her response. “I almost tried to kill you, I humiliated and nearly took advantage of you,TWICE, I MADE YOU A SLAVE! HOW IS THAT NOT MUCH!” Kaori was amazed that it bothered him that much or that he even cared. She thought he would take the response and just leave it at that like everyone else. But Tetsuo was different. Tetsuo calmed down a bit, “I’m sorry, I didn't mean to yell and scare you its just frustrating to see you let it go so easily. Kaori I want to be honest.” Kaori looked at Tetsuo confused, “Honest about what?” Tetsuo started coming closer. “About how I feel.” She started to move backwards. Tetsuo coming closer as well. “Don’t be scared, I’m not gonna hurt you.” Soon she walked into the wall. Kaori closed her eyes in fear. “Kaori... look at me.” She opened her eyes. “I love you..” Tetsuo didn't even give her a chance to respond and just kissed her.

Her eyes were widened in surprise and she started to ease up a bit. She put her hand on his shoulders and pulled away to catch her breath.” when she looked up she realized they weren't outside anymore and were in Tetsuo’s quarters. “Tetsuo wai-..” he kissed her again before she could finish. “Kaori...we could leave this place. Just you and I.” Kaori wouldn’t look at him out of embarrassment. “Where would we even go to.” Tetsuo slowly pulled himself to her and said “I dunno, somewhere, somewhere far.” And kissed her more.


	5. Chapter 5

Tetsuo began to escalate this confrontation being a bit more rough. It was almost frantic. He started kissing her neck and the beginning of her chest from the opening of her school girl outfit. Little pricks of tears started to form in Kaori’s eyes. She couldn’t deny she was scared but it wasn’t tears of shame but it was happiness. She had been mostly alone even before the explosion and she was finally really needed by someone on a romantic level, it was something new to her.

”T-Testsuo wait..” she whimpered. He stopped giving himself time to catch his breath. “We can’t leave here Tetsuo, it wouldn’t be right.” Tetsuo understood he’d be leaving a whole problem that he himself caused. The explosion, Akira, and his crazed followers, he definitely shouldn’t leave them god knows what atrocities they’d commit. “I know I just don’t want to see or think about anything anymore I just want to be with you.” He hugged her and laid his head on her shoulder. She hugged him back and just started to sob, she finally had a shoulder to cry on.

Tetsuo later was on his bed, playing with a pebble in his hand. His advisor barged in, “Master Tetsuo, it Akira!” Tetsuo glared at him. “Who told you to barge in here like you have no respect..” his advisor started to sweat. “But, sir its Akira he sent for you.” Tetsuo got up and headed for roof. “Also Master Tetsuo there-GAH!!” Tetsuo had a powerful force punt into his advisor. “Maybe next time you will learn to knock.”

With that he phased his way to the roof. The child was with Kaori. “Kaori whats going on?” She looked a bit frightened. “He said your name...” Tetsuo turned to him. “What is it Akira, what do you want?” He gestured Kaori to go back down from the roof. She obeyed. Akira didnt say anything but pointed in a direction of the city. “Boom.” He muttered. Tetsuo soon noticed smoke coming from the area. It was in that old bats direction. “What the fucks going on over there?” He started to levitate and make his way to the source. His head started to pound. “Ugh not again.” He held on to the side of his head. It was getting worse. He started to destroy parts of the surrounding buildings unconsciously. Then he heard a voice call him. “Tetsuo..” Tetsuo looked around he was in a hospital room. Two people were looking over a hospital crib. “He’s so small.” Tetsuo came closer and looked at the couple then the crib. “I-It’s a baby....” he said to himself. The woman gasped, “Look! Tetsuo smiled at us.” Tetsuo tensed up. “Nah, it must have been a yawn, hunh? Tetsuo?” The man chuckled. “There... there my parents.” He felt like the wind got knocked out of him. A lone tear fell from his cheek. Soon the room began to deform. “He’ll do great things...” the woman said as the couple and the room began to fade away. Tetsuo was soon brought back to the olympic stadium star case to find Akira there. And for the first time smiling. “You.. you showed me h-how?” Tetsuo stuttered. Akira smiled and just walked up the steps and went inside.

Kaori came out to see Tetsuo on the stare case looking dazed. “Tetsuo where have you been I was worried abou-” She was pulled into an embrace. Tetsuo just cried in he arms. She didn’t say anything she just let him cry while rubbing is back saying that it was alright. 

Later he had explained to her what he saw. He had always that his parents didn't want him and that he would never see them. “It was hard being an orphan I just can’t believe I have parents.” Kaori had never seen him so happy. “Kaori he made my headaches go away to, I feel so free." Kaori smiled at him “Thats great Tetsuo I’m glad your well.” Tetsuo leaned in and kissed her. This time holding her left hand and slowly pushing her down on the cushion. “I can’t hold back anymore.” muttered Tetsuo.   
  


He slowly made his way to her neck and made gentle pecks. Kaori made tiny whimpers that just turned him on more. “Your all mine.” He said, and lifted up her school girl shirt to investigate her chest. This gesture cased Kaori to pull he shirt back down. “I’m scared Tetsuo I-I’ve never done this before.” Tetsuo put his forehead to her’s, “Its ok we can learn.”


	6. Chapter 6

Tetsuo lifted up Kaori’s shirt to reveal her tiny breast. They were magnificent, he could just rip off his pants and get to the good part... but he was patient he wanted her to be absolutely prepared for it. On the other hand Kaori was so scared and embarrassed that she would just hide herself and shove him off of her.... almost. “Kaori you’re shaking, I’m not gonna hurt you I’ll be gentle.” Tetsuo caressed her cheek and kissed her forehead. He took off his cape and placed it to the side, “See now were both half naked.” Tetsuo then made his way down to her chest and began to massage her breast. A new sense of pleasure washed over Kaori. “Nngh.” She whimpered trying to hold back her moans.

“Ah so shes sensitive to this.” Thought Tetsuo. He smirked and began to suck on her nipples. Her moans became more audible. He nipped and licked circles around her nipples. “I’ll make you feel even better Kaori...” Tetsuo said in a haze. He brought his arm down to her core. He could feel the wetness emerging through her skirt. He began to rub her there. “Mmm, T-Tetsuo more.” He never thought he would see Kaori beg for him like that. “Alright I know what you want.” He said. He took off her skirt and her white underwear with it and throw it to the side. He then got to see her  
women hood. She was dripping wet. Good, he didn't have to worry about lubrication. He placed his index finger near her folds.

”I’m gonna make you feel better now but, if I hurt you shove me off ok?” Kaori nodded. He slid his finger up and down having his finger being drenched in the wetness of her women hood. Then proceeded to slowly push his finger in and out of her. Tetsuo looked up at her, her eyes were closed shut but, her hand was on her mouth to stop her from grunting and moaning. Tetsuo moved up so he could kiss her. And this time he used his tongue to roam through hers.He could see she was on the edge and needed more then this. So he placed his thumb on her clit and began rubbing it relentlessly. She weakly grabbed on to his wrist. “Tetsuo something’s happening I’m scared.” She whimpered. “Kaori you’re ok just trust me you’re fine.” Soon enough she orgasmed and moaned out. Tetsuo felt his finger being clenched down by her walls. “See you’re ok, it felt good right?” Kaori nodded, “Good, now we can move on.” Tetsuo took off his sweat pants to reveal his throbbing member. He’s never felt this horny or been this hard before. “Ok Kaori I’m going to put it in but, its gonna sting since its your first time. I’ll go slow so just bare with me.” Kaori held onto Tetsuo’s back. “Ok Tetsuo I trust you.”

Tetsuo then took his member and positioned it to her opening. He rubbed against her fold for a bit to ease her and get lubrication. “Here I go..” he muttered. He pushed in till he felt a barrier. “Get ready Kaori this will hurt.” She clutched his back. To distract her a bit more he started to kiss her. And with that Tetsuo made a swift thrust. Kaori tried everything in her power not to cry out. Tetsuo could see that she was in tremendous pain. He wiped her tears and kissed her cheek. “I know, I know it hurts.” He assumed that she was probably bleeding. After a while her sobbing stopped and pleasure set its course. Tetsuo began moving slowly in and out. “Fuck sake you’re so damn tight.” She just started to grunt and moan.

Soon Tetsuo began going faster. “T-Tetsuo don’t stop.” Kaori moaned. “Shit I might just cum now.” The feeling could only be explained in three words. Warm, wet, and tight. Everyone and everything just disappeared, it felt like they were the only thing in existence, it was surreal. “Kaori I’m gonna cum inside.” Kaori was close as well but the pleasure was so overwhelming she couldn't speak. Moments later Kaori orgasmed and was twitching from the aftershock. Her walls clenched Tetsuo’s member “Ah~ shit” he grunted. And spilled into her. He collapsed on her chest with him still inside twitching. Kaori soon feel asleep from the exhaustion. After a while Tetsuo pulled from Kaori with his spillage emerging from her opening.

He noticed she was asleep then pulled his red cape over them. Tetsuo had her lay onto his arm so he could embrace her easily. As he drifted he muttered “Never leave me Kaori...” know she was asleep and couldn’t hear him.


End file.
